


New Years in the Shame Corner

by rusduv4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, New Years, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusduv4/pseuds/rusduv4
Summary: I just saw this fanfic prompt and my mind went wild. I love me some BokuAka and I haven't gotten to it in the other story I'm writing yet and needed it in my life. Basically Bokuto is on a mission to make Akaashi Keiji his after 10 years of crushing. Can he do it, or will be stay in the shame corner all night?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	New Years in the Shame Corner

_ 8:00PM  _

“Bro,” I said as I stood next to Kuroo and he looked at me. 

“What’s up bro, you look real serious tonight,” he said as he peered at my face. 

He was definitely right...I had a mission to accomplish. 

“I have a plan, and I need to execute it,” Kuroo stifled a laugh as he looked at me and I reflexivly got anxious I was doing something stupid. 

“Hey, don’t get so sad all of a sudden. Tell me what it is and I’ll help,” he said as he turned to me and I perked up again. 

“I’m going to kiss Akaashi at midnight,” I gripped his shoulders tightly to show how serious I was and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Finally,” he said and I hung my head. “You’ve been in love with that guy since high school bro.”

“I know! But tonight is the night! I’m not losing this chance!” I said to him and he nodded seriously.

“I got this, we’ll all help and make sure this happens, no way am I letting my best bro down in his time of need!” Kuroo said and I beamed at my best bro. 

“Thank you bro, you’re the best.”

“Get off of me before Akaashi gets the wrong idea,” he said and I nodded and stood up. “You should at least talk to him, lay some ground work before you plant one on him.”

“Great idea!” I said and he smiled as I ran off through the crowded party. 

This was the Black Jackals New Years party and it’s always crowded and lively with most of the pro league in attendance. Kenma allowed use of his beautiful two story penthouse for the party at Hinata’s instistance, and the team sprung for good champagne and good food. Plus a lot of the Olympic team was here as well. But tonight there was only  _ one  _ person I cared about. My high school best friend, the guy I’ve been trying to get to the next base with is at this party tonight and  _ I will woo him so help me god.  _

“Akaashi!” I yelled as I finally found him out on the balcony easily talking with Kenma. Both of them had the same laid back reserved attitude, but Kenma was Kuroos and I had no interest in the soft spoken short setter. 

“Bokuto-san,” he said easily and I loved the way he smiled when he saw me. 

Wow he was so beautiful. Like...a literal angel in front of me. His beautiful curly black hair, his piercing blue eyes, and those lips...I have been thinking of him and only him since the first day I met him. I can’t wait any longer, even looking at him now in his black dress shirt and his fitted pants he just looked...so fucking good. Who the hell allowed this man to look this good? Like I thought in high school I was just horny, and we knew Akaashi was the prettiest on the volleyball team so obviously it was fine to fantasize about him. But even 10 years later he still looks incredible. A successful editor for a manga magazine, incredibly handsome, and...my best friend. Yeah...just my...best friend…

“Is something wrong Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked and I turned my eyes back to him. 

“Uh...no,” I said and Kenma scurried off hurriedly seeing the atmosphere taking a turn for the worse. I hate that I get these terrible mood swings, mostly because I don’t want to make other people worried about me. But...here I am, ruining the mood. Which only makes me feel worse, it’s a shitty cycle. 

“Bokuto, what’s wrong?” He asked walking towards me, his soft touch on my arm. 

“Nothing, I just...I don’t know. I just….really like this guy and...I…” my voice drifted off as I stared into those beautiful eyes. 

“Really? You’ve never talked about liking anyone before, are they here?” He asked and I realized I dug myself into a  _ very deep hole _ . 

“Uh yeah...they are,” I said and he smiled as he rested his hand on my upper arm. I felt something akin to fire under my skin where he touched me. My god this crush was really bad, someone kill me. 

“Then you will be fine, any woman would be lucky to have you. I hope you’ll be successful tonight then. It’s very romantic to ask someone out on new years,” he said with his smile that I loved so much. 

I cannot express to this man in so many words just how  _ fucking gay _ I am. “I guess,” I said weakly to him. 

“So you’ll be fine Bokuto, you’re very handsome, and you have your hair down tonight. I like it mich better like this,” he said and to my  _ gay horror _ he reached up and ran his finger through my hair. 

“Really?” I asked, even though I knew he liked it down more and that’s why I  _ specifically did this for you, why can’t you just admit that you’re gay and then-. _

“You still look anxious, are you sure there isn’t something else bothering you?”

He was so close I could just grab his shoulders and ravish him here and now, but...I won’t because he’s Akaashi and I love him more than the world. “No, I just am nervous I guess,” I said quietly and he smiled. 

“You, nervous? That doesn’t sound like the Bokuto I know,” he said calmly and I couldn’t look away from his beautiful face. “Why don’t you try asking me? Pretend I’m the one you’re trying to woo,” he said with a casual smirk and I’m pretty sure my brain stopped working. 

No fucking way, but...maybe...it would be good practice. Plus the only thing you can do when you reach the bottom of the hole you’ve dug for yourself you just have to keep digging. 

“Okay,” I said quietly as I squared my shoulders and tried to hide all my worry and embarrassment. “Uh...hey! I just wanted to tell you, how...how beautiful you are. And how much you make me smile. I just...can’t imagine a world without you, and I think it would be great if we could go out. I know I’m not the most emotionally reliable person, and I can be clingy, and a lot to handle, but...I’ll make you feel like the greatest person alive. I’ll give you so much love you’ll feel sick, so please...allow me to have your heart,” I said to him, pouring everything I had in it. Get the message, please, please. 

“That’s pretty good, maybe a little long winded. You probably don’t have to bring up about your mood swings, anyone romantically interested in you would already know this, and…” I didn’t really hear much else as I felt like I was going to die right then and there. He was...editing my confession. Of course he would because he takes his job seriously, and he’s good at it, but not right now. Why can’t you see this isn’t what I want to hear. You always know what I want, but why not now? 

“Thanks Akaashi, that’s very nice,” I said cutting him off and he stared at me. 

“You don’t look convinced,” he said, peering at me and I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck. 

“They aren’t interested in me. I know that, maybe it’s hopeless,” I said breathlessly.

“No it’s not, if they aren’t interested in you they must be really dumb. You’re quite the catch,” Akaashi said and I wanted to scream. 

“No they’re not dumb...maybe dense,” I said quietly. 

“Come on guys! Food is here!” Hinata yelled out to us on the balcony and I was glad to be saved from this nightmare before I buried myself in the hole I was in. 

“Good luck, I know you can do this,” he said as he patted my arm and walked ahead. 

_ WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS SO DIFFICULT _

_ 11:00PM _

“Bokuto-san, you look sad,” Hinata said to me as I was currently crouched on the ground behind the couch in the farthest corner of the room. It’s nice here, my new home, I’ll just live the rest of my days in my shame corner. 

It had been 3 hours since my awkward dating advice on the balcony and I’ve only gotten worse. I keep embarrassing myself every time, at dinner I dropped my food on my lap, during a party game I accidentally fell and smashed my head on the side of the couch, and now I’m here after spilling Akaashi’s drink all over his shirt. I’m going to die here in this corner. I can’t look at anyone or I will in fact lose my mind. 

“I’m fine, I’m in my shame corner,” I said quietly and I heard Hinata sigh as he knelt beside me. 

“You’ve never been this flustered around Akaashi before, so what’s different tonight?” He asked me and I slowly turned, not fully able to look him in the eyes. 

“I was gonna...finally make a move, but I just can’t do it. I tried, but he didn’t get the message, and...I’m just a failure and he must think I’m stupid,” I said to Hinata and he sighed again as he rubbed my back. 

“You’re not a failure Bokuto, honestly Akaashi has been worried about you all night. He cares a lot about you. I’m sure if you tried again it’ll work,” he said and I finally looked at him. 

“Really?”

“Yeah really, now come on. We’ve got an hour before midnight,” he said as he held his hand out to me and I nodded and got up and slowly followed him leaving the safety of my shame corner. 

_ 11:15PM _

I can’t even  _ find him _ . If he went home already it’s over and I'm pitching myself off the balcony. “He’s over there,” Sakusa said to me and I almost jumped out of my skin as I saw him behind me. 

“How do you always sneak up on me like that Omi-omi?! Must be those freaky wrists or something!” I said as I turned around to face the scowling man. 

He rolled his eyes and didn’t offer a response to my comments. “Akaashi is just with Kenma upstairs, he’s not gone.”

“You too!” I yelled covering my hands with my face. “How does everyone know except him!?” I said exasperatedly, my feet already bringing me back to my shame corner. 

“Because it’s hard to see something that’s so obviously in front of you. Like you can’t see your nose even though it’s right in front of you,” he said calmly. 

“Oh my god you’re right,” I said as I went cross eyed trying to see my nose, and Omi looked like he was ready to beat me if he didn’t have to touch me. 

“The point is!” He said loudly, capturing my attention again and I looked at him. “He’s still here, and he’ll stay, so keep it up,” he said and I didn’t know what to do as he just nodded and left me alone. 

I want to go back to the shame corner, I don’t have to notice my nose now all the time on my face in the shame corner. The shame corner also gives me relief from my too tight pants that Kuroo borrowed me. Yeah maybe...or...my eyes drifted over and I couldn’t help but ogle as I saw Akaashi descending the glass stairs to the party. His lean body, thin and still somehow muscular even though he gave up sports a long time ago. His stoic look, and beautiful analytical eyes that scanned the crowd. He seemed to be looking for someone, but couldn’t find it. 

Who are you looking for Akaashi? Why isn’t it me?

_ 11:45PM _

“Bo-kun, are ya gonna be sick?” Atsumu asked me as he crouched down to see me in the shame corner. 

After breaking, not one, but  _ two _ champagne flutes I decided to put myself back in the shame corner before anyone else could tell me. “I just am in the shame corner, I live here now,” I said quietly. 

“What are ya talking about?” Atsumu said to me a little too laid back for my emo mode right now. “I don’t think Kenma would take too kindly to a roommate.”

“Your boyfriend basically lives here, he wouldn’t even notice me withering away in this corner,” I said and Atsumu laughed at that. 

“I suppose, but...we’re gonna do the countdown in 15 minutes. I’d hate for you to miss it,” he said and I sighed loudly. 

“How’d you ask Hinata? It just...seemed so easy for you guys,” I said to him and he laughed as he sat next to me. 

“It wasn’t that easy, I’ve been in love with that guy for 7 years. Even when he came back from Brazil I wondered if it’d never happen. Then I don’t know, both of us were talking one night and...we confessed to each other. It just seemed right, natural like we were a foregone conclusion ya know,” he said and I blinked thinking about it. 

“Natural,” that is how I’d describe Akaashi and I. Even though I only met him in my second year of high school it was like he’s been there my whole life. My life started with Akaashi, and it will damn well end with him too. 

“Ten minutes!” Someone yelled out and I paled. 

I have ten minutes to not fuck this up. 

Oh my god. 

“Come on Bo, go find him,” he said to me with a wide grin and I steeled my courage and stood up, leaving the shame corner behind. 

_ 11:55PM _

I finally managed to find Akaashi, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out on the balcony, as I looked back at a confused Akaashi behind him I saw Hinata, Atsumu, Kuroo, and Kenma all giving me a thumbs up as I whisked Akaashi away from the party and out onto the balcony. 

“Bokuto-san, what’s wrong. The countdown is-.”

“I’m in love with  _ you _ !” I blurted out and I panted like I’d been holding my breath for years. “It’s you, it’s always been you Akaashi. I can’t take it anymore, these feelings inside me are so full there’s no room for anything else. It’s only you, the only thing in my heart is Akaashi,” I said to him and his eyes seemed to widen at every word I said. 

“You like men?” He asked and I wanted to pitch myself off the balcony, but I could see something shifting in Akaashi’s features. I don’t know what it is, but I can’t stop now. 

“No, I like  _ you _ . Ever since I met you I can’t get you out of my mind. No one ever looked as attractive as you, was as smart as you, as kind, as beautiful, as everything!” I said and if I wasn’t mistaken there was a bright blush burning his cheeks as he stared at me waiting for me to finish. “I’ve never wanted anyone else, not once in my life.”

“I don’t…” He saw my smile dropping and he grabbed my hands. “No, I just...didn’t know you felt like this. I thought...I thought that I was the only one who felt like this?” He said and I widened my eyes. He slowly grabbed my hand and pressed it on his heart, which felt like it was beating out of his chest. 

“No you don’t...it’s us, the protagonists of the world,” I said with a smile, fondly remembering the nationals tournament where he said that to me. 

He smiled back, “I just...wow I don’t know what to say,” he said breathlessly as he looked down, both of our hands were hot and clammy in each other's grip, but we didn’t pull away. 

“Just promise you’ll be mine. I’ll take care of you,” I said quietly and then laughed thinking about it. “I suppose you’ll have to take care of me. You’re the only one who can help me with my moods, and I...can be a lot I know. Plus I ruined your shirt tonight, which-.”

“Kotaro,” he said and I sucked my breath in, hearing my given name on his lips was making me think of  _ a lot _ of dirty things. “I love all those things about you, I wouldn’t still be here if I didn’t,” he said as he stared into my eyes. 

“Will you be mine then? Say it please, because if you say no then I still have time to go back to my shame corner-.”

“Yes, of course it’s yes. It’ll always be yes,” he said as he wrapped his arms around my neck. 

“Really? Oh my god, this is...wow…” I said, my mind felt like I was in a dream, all hazy and I wasn’t sure if I can stand on my feet properly if he wasn’t holding me here. 

“Ten! Nine, Eight, seven, six,...” I heard them yelling inside, and it’s now or never. 

I reached over to him, my hand easily brushing his cheek and holding his face softly in my hand. His eyes widened, but he leaned into my touch which sent shivers down my spine. I leaned forward and right on the mark our lips touched. The kiss wasn’t hungry or desperate, it was soft and warm. Like the sun was finally rising in my heart, and all my mind was full of Akaashi. He tasted sweet like cupcakes and champagne. What do I taste like...oh god is it just mustard pretzels and cherry soda? It is my cheat day, and-.

“Koutaro,” He said breathlessly and that pulled me back into the stratosphere. 

“Keiji,” I experimented with. It seemed to work as I felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“What is your new year's resolution?” He asked breathlessly as we stopped the kiss for a moment. Both of us less than an inch away from each other, his lips were red from the kiss and all I wanted to do was bite down on his lip and make him scream my name. 

“Bokuto-san,” he said again and I blinked as I looked at him. Why is he asking something like this right now?

“I don’t have one,” I said to him and he blinked at me. 

“Nothing?”

“Why would I want anything, when I have everything in the palm of my hand,” I said and he blushed scarlet as I said that. 

“Bokuto,” he averted his gaze, but made no effort to move. 

“Call me Kotaro, only you. I love it,” I said dreamily to him and he smiled. 

“Then call me Keiji,” he said and I sighed as I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, leaving small kisses on his collar bone. 

“Keiji,” I whispered and Akaashi leaned on me too. 

_ 12:01PM _

Mission Accomplished. 

**Author's Note:**

> See it's cute fluffy trash, but I love it. I feel like if my personality was a Haikyuu character it would be Bokuto 100%. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
